The Explanation
by PhDelicious
Summary: Sam and Jack get into a situation off world and its up to Daniel and Teal'c to help bring them back to themselves. Related to my other works, The Visit and The Holidays.
1. The Mission

**The Explanation**

**By: PhDelicious**

**Summary:** Sequel/Parallel to The Visit and The Holidays. I screwed with my story and now I shall endeavor to explain.

**Disclaimer:** I have no relationship to TPTB and all recognizable characters herein are the property of others. I am borrowing the idea of them because it is easier than making up completely new characters on my own. Resemblance to writings by others is unintentional and the result of the fact that there actually are a limited number of stories to be told.

* * *

Daniel

Daniel made a list in his head as he ran through the alien forest.

_Things I should have learned after more than eight years at the SGC…_

_1. There will always be Goa'uld  
__2. Humoring Jack O'Neill can be dangerous  
__3. If it looks to good to be true …it is!  
__CRAP!_

Daniel jerked away from a close call with a staff blast and attempted to pick up his pace and catch Teal'c in their rush back to the Stargate.

* * *

Jack

The pre-mission briefing with SG1 was boring General Jack O'Neill out of his mind. This was the third time Daniel had used the phrase "quick and easy" to describe the trip, giving Jack what he considered a justifiable feeling of paranoia.

_I can't believe Danny isn't more superstitious after all we've been through over the years. He's totally jinxed the mission now. I can't let them go like this. Hmm…SG3's due back soon. Nah, they need down time too. Don't trust anybody else. Guess I'll have to go along myself._

"All right Daniel, you can go. SG1 you leave in two hours."

Jack hurried off to his quarters to get ready to join his old team.

_Finally I get to get out of that stuffy old office. Maybe this'll be my one last trip before retiring. I'm not made to be a desk jockey._

oOo

Jack walked into the gate room in time to hear Sgt. Davis announce the beginning of the dialing procedure. He smiled as he watched his 2IC react to his presence.

"Sir?"

"Yes Carter?"

"Are you joining us, Sir?"

"Affirmative"

"Uh, Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? You can't just leave the base without a commander sir."

"Actually Carter I can do whatever I want, well almost. But don't worry I'm leaving Colonel Reynolds in charge. And I even added General Hammond's new phone number to the speed dial. The base is in good hands Carter. Besides according to Daniel this'll be quick and easy."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Relax Carter. I just need to get out of the mountain and remind myself how this stuff actually works."

"Chevron Seven Engaged!"

"Let's move out people."

Shouldering his pack Jack stepped through the wormhole. The rest of the reunited SG1 appeared on the other side shortly after. The Stargate's clearing was sharply demarked by a ring of trees and a stream that seemed to come from nowhere and plunged down into a crevasse that shortly widened into a canyon, running in the general direction of the ruins barely visible above the tree line.

"It is good to have you with us again O'Neill."

"Thanks Teal'c. So…the Naquadah trace appears to be localized around the ruins right Carter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Teal'c, you take point. We'll follow the ridgeline towards the city. There should be fewer trees that way."

oOo

Daniel

Daniel hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings, knowing that the rest of his team would certainly sense any danger long before him. Even after eight years his instincts still lacked the sharpness of military training.

_Those ruins looked as if they might be Ancient in origin. Like the Temple at D'kara or the setup in Antarctica. Maybe there'll be another weapon for Jack to play with. Of course that's highly unlikely, though the Naquadah readings indicate that some technology has survived. Regardless there should be something useful…_

Daniel's thoughts trailed off as he bumped into Teal'c's solid form. The Jaffa's hand was up in a fist signaling a stop and as it lowered Daniel crouched behind a nearby log. Jack and Sam crept up alongside them.

"T?" Jack whispered.

"I am sensing Jaffa nearby, O'Neill."

"Crap. Carter?"

Sam canted her head to the side, listening to an inner voice.

"I agree with Teal'c, Sir. There are definitely Jaffa in the vicinity, possibly off to our left."

"I concur, Colonel Carter. There is also a group directly in our path."

"Why are there always Jaffa?"

Jack lifted a large branch from the ground and launched it between the directions Sam and Teal'c had indicated. The resounding crash the branch made as it landed was closely followed by a staff weapon blast and a faint cry.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

_Damn it! Why did Jack have to go and do that? Didn't he just draw attention to our position? He should know better._

Jack glanced quickly over the top of the log.

"So much for non-existent or friendly natives. Time to head home. T, you're in the lead. Carter you stay with Daniel. I'll be right behind you. Go!"

Teal'c took off in a crouched run, jagging along the edge of the forest ridgeline. A few moments later Daniel could feel Sam alongside him as they followed. When Sam suddenly stopped running Daniel turned to look at her. She waved him on and then pointed back in the direction from which they'd come, obviously intent on waiting for Jack."

_I hope you know what you're doing Sam. I guess somebody's got to make sure he makes it out alive. After all he's the big kahuna now, can't leave him behind._ _Not that we ever would have. His tendency to put himself last sure can cause problems though.

* * *

_

_4. The Stargate is always in the middle of a field with no possible cover, other than the DHD.  
__Shit!_

Teal'c had already taken up a defensive position by the DHD and was laying down cover fire as Daniel dashed across the clear areas surrounding the Stargate. Surprisingly there had been no Jaffa guarding the gate. Daniel dialed Earth's address and sent SG1's GDO code.

"Teal'c?"

Jaffa were approaching from the far side of the clearing and there was no sign of either Sam or Jack.

"We must go Daniel Jackson. We will return for O'Neill and Colonel Carter if they are unable to make it on their own."

The two men left their moderately sheltered positions by the DHD and dashed for the gate. As they stumbled through onto the ramp at the SGC a staff blast followed.

"Close the iris," called Daniel.

"Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, where are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?" Reynolds' voice came clearly through the speakers.

"They were separated from Daniel Jackson and myself when we were forced to retreat by an encounter with a Jaffa patrol. They had not arrived at the Stargate by the time our position became unsafe enough as to require our departure."

"Understood. Get checked out and report to the conference room for debriefing. Sgt Davis, keep a close eye on that gate."

oOo

"Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, thank you for being so quick. I have General Hammond listening in to advise."

"General Hammond, Colonel Reynolds." Teal'c nodded acknowledging the two officers.

"Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, I understand that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter did not return with you from your latest mission. Could you please tell me what did happen." General Hammond's voice sounded abnormally metallic through the speaker phone.

Teal'c looked at Colonel Reynolds and then nodded for Daniel to begin.

"Well…Jack approved our mission earlier this week. There were ruins, probable Ancient origin, and high levels of Naquadah according to the UAV, but no signs of current civilization. Jack just showed up in the gate room and insisted on accompanying us. Sam raised concerns about chain of command back here at the base, but Jack over ruled her."

Teal'c took up the narrative.

"After arriving on the planet and ascertaining that the DHD was functional, we proceeded towards the ruins. I led while O'Neill acted as the rear guard. We had only been walking for ten minutes when I detected the presence of Jaffa in the area. Colonel Carter agreed. O'Neill ordered us to return to the Stargate while he stayed to cover our retreat. Only Daniel Jackson and I made it to the Stargate before the approach of the Jaffa made departure prudent. I regret that I do not have more knowledge of what befell Colonel Carter and O'Neill."

"Do you have anything to add, Dr. Jackson?"

"The last time I saw Sam she had stopped to make sure that Jack was coming."

"I see," commented General Hammond. "Colonel Reynolds I recommend dialing the planet and trying to open communications with the MALP. Begin organizing a retrieval team. If the situation looks tenable I will approve a rescue mission."

* * *

**A/N:** So it took a little longer than originally anticipated to get this out. I'm not sure I really like it, but here it is the 'long awaited' (who am I kidding) next story in this little series I seem to be writing. This has to be about my third draft on paper and I am finding that it harder to write this than the others and that I'm missing my young SG1. Please let me know if this is working. 


	2. First Impressions

**The Explanation: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognizable belongs to Showtime/Viacom, Double Secret Productions, et al. I'm not getting anything for this except (hopefully) reviews.

* * *

Daniel

It had been ten days since half of SG1 had been left behind on a planet full of Jaffa and Daniel was going nuts. He couldn't even focus on the images of text covered temple walls that SG4 had brought back from their latest mission. Ten days without Sam or Jack or missions. Seven days since the last UAV had been shattered in an explosion and the wormhole had collapsed and failed to reconnect to the planet. With both the resident technology expert and the resident base commander missing everyone on base seemed at a loss for things to do.

_I guess we've never really lost both of them together before. Usually it is either one or the other of them or all four of us together and at least that way we have a fighting chance at escape. At least Hammond used to be here to hold down the fort._

"Daniel Jackson, we are wanted in the briefing room."

Daniel jumped as Teal'c's voice intruded on his thoughts.

_Damn, I really ought to be able to sense him by now. How does he keep sneaking up on me? Must be the Jaffa training._

"What's going on?"

"I believe General Hammond has arrived."

"I didn't realize he was being brought in."

"General Hammond is the logical choice to replace O'Neill until his return."

Daniel nodded his agreement and the two headed to the briefing room in silence.

oOo

Aweird sense of displacement shivered over Daniel's skin upon seeing General Hammond occupying the chair at the head of the conference table once more.

_I'd just gotten used to Jack being in charge._

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, it is nice to see you again, despite the circumstances. I understand that there has been no progress in the attempts to establish a dialing lock. I have been in contact with the Asgard and they are unfamiliar with the planet, but can have a ship there in another month or so. The Tok'ra are…"

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

The familiar announcement came over the loud speaker cutting through Hammond's briefing mid-sentence. Hammond rose quickly and headed for the control room with Daniel and Teal'c close on his heels.

"No GDO signal sir. We are, however, getting a visual signal from the MALP, sir."

"On screen."

Walter turned on the small screen next to him on the control panel. Hammond and Dnaiel hovered over his shoulder for a better view. The MALP showed a well kept man dressed in dark robes standing calmly over a bound and gagged Jaffa holding a SGC patch in clear view.

"What the…"

Daniel caught himself before swearing in front of General Hammond.

_I never worried about swearing in front of Jack…_

Teal'c leaned over to study the image.

"I believe the message is that this man is an enemy of the Jaffa and he has been in contact with either O'Neill or Colonel Carter."

"But where are Jack and Sam?"

"Perhaps they are injured and unable to travel?" suggested Teal'c.

"Walter, please scan the surrounding area with the MALP camera."

The camera began to pan the surrounding area. The ground was scorched and there was a crater just to the side of the Stargate platform. There were burn marks from stray staff weapon fire all through out the clearing, but there was no sign of other people or more Jaffa.

"Shutdown the 'gate. Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, you leave in ten minutes with SG3."

"Are you sure such a show of force is necessary, General Hammond?"

"Daniel, that planet was recently over run with Jaffa. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are missing. I am not willing to send the rest of SG1, or any of my other teams, into this situation without backup. Once there you may leave SG3 to hold the 'gate if you feel their presence is unnecessary. Teal'c, you are in charge."

oOo

"Chevron seven engaged. Wormhole established."

"SG1, SG3 you have a go."

Teal'c acknowledged Hammonds command with a solemn nod and proceeded up the ramp.

"Daniel Jackson, you should go first. We do not want these people to think there are more Jaffa coming."

Daniel smiled at Teal'c and stepped through the even horizon. He was met on the other side by the man they had seen via the MALP transmission. He stepped forward and waited for Teal'c and SG3 before addressing the man.

"I am…"

"Daniel Jackson and he is Teal'c. Do I have the pleasure of meeting SG3 or SG9?"

_What in the…_

"SG3, but who are you and how do you…"

"Not here. We are too exposed and the ones bearing the 'Mark of the Beast' may soon return now that the Great Door has reopened."

The man stepped away from the bound Jaffa and began to move towards the ridgeline SG1 had previously traversed.

"What of him?" Teal'c asked, pointing to the wide-eyed Jaffa.

"The servant of the Pretender is not our concern. Either his people shall return for him or the True one will claim him. Please, we have little time. Your help is needed for the retrieval."

Again the man began walking without waiting for a response. The group from the SGC scrambled to catch up.

"Teal'c, did you recognize the Jaffa's tattoo?"

"No Daniel Jackson I did not." Teal'c turned from Daniel to their mysterious guide. "What is this retrieval you mentioned?"

"Jack and Samantha are almost fully recovered but we are unsure how to retrieve them as we were not able to brief them properly before they were added to the Collective."

_Collective? Retreival?_

"Excuse me…"

"No more questions please. We must move quickly."

Daniel continued, "I was just wondering what we should call you."

"I am the Messenger, Gabriel. Now please be very careful, the path is small and hard to see. Follow in my footsteps and you should be fine."

With that Gabriel turned sharply off the established path and down into the ravine, picking his way diagonally down the slope. Daniel followed shortly behind him, then Teal'c and SG3 single file. Soon the group was spread out along the canyon wall following a nearly invisible path which wound to the bottom of the ravine. Flowing through the bottom of the canyon was a small rivulet.

"See the rockslide? This is where they fell," commented Gabriel as he stepped around a pile of loose gravel.

_Fell? Who fell?_

Then he gestured upstream.

"That is where we found them, collapsed on our doorstep, and just out of sight of anyone passing above."

_Doorstep…I don't see anything. Wait, is that an overhang…maybe a shallow cut in the wall…who is this 'we' that Gabriel keeps talking about? How did we not detect any of this?_

Lost in thought, Daniel stumbled over a small metallic obstacle in his path. Dusting himself off Daniel moved to push the offending object out of his way.

"Please do not disturb the Sentinel. We no longer have the skills necessary to realign or repair them."

_Sentinel? I'm getting so confused here. I really wish Gabriel would stop and actually explain something to us._

"How much farther is it to your place of dwelling?" Teal'c spoke from behind Daniel.

"Not much…there is one of the paths to Judea. The city is not far below the surface."

oOo

They watched as Gabriel pushed in one spot on the wall and twisted in another. A seemingly solid portion of the wall slid asideand he gestured for everyone to step inside. Colonel Reynolds, who had returned to command of SG3, halted outside of the cave.

"SG3, you should accompany us as well. It is safer down here with the Sentinels to warn us of the Pretender's return. Also there is plenty of food and shelter for you all."

Reynolds looked to Teal'c who nodded his agreement and they all crowded through the small entryway. The door slid back into position as Gabriel tapped the side of the tunnel, plunging the group into darkness. The surprising moment of pitchblack was brief. As the group's eye quickly adjusted to the dark the cavern walls seemed to glow and ghostly lights began to flicker on overhead.

"Welcome to Refuge, where we await the return of the True God and welcome all who ally themselves against the Beast and his many forms."

The ground before them fell away into a steep staircase as the tunnel opened up to reveal a sprawling underground metropolis.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I like this chapter a little better than the last one, but I'm still having some difficulty with this fic. There are other stories my brain wants to tell and they're all getting jumbled up in here. Please review so I know that someone's actually reading this and interested in the outcome. 


	3. Introductions

**The Explanation**: Introductions

PhDelicious

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, at least not the ones you've heard of before.

* * *

As the group recovered from their surprise they followed Gabriel down a steep set of stairs and onto a narrow walkway over a deep chasm and into the city.

"Let us adjourn to the council chambers. There all your questions can be answered."

Daniel, and the members of SG3, gapped in wonder at their surroundings. They seemed to have entered at the top of a cavern that was over 100 feet deep and several hundred yards wide, with a large stone mesa in the center. Several levels of walkways connected by winding staircases ringed both the inner and outer walls. The bridge the group was currently traversing was one of several that connected the cavern wall to the central tower. The soft glow from the cavern walls combined with the light from the torches lining the walkways and bridges to illuminate doors cut into the rock at regular intervals and small dwellings barely visible on the cavern floor. All around them people bustled about their business as if there was nothing unusual about the group of oddly dressed travelers in their midst. Being completely ignored was a novel experience for the travelers.

"This is a most elaborate facility," commented Teal'c. "Even during my time with Apophis it was unusual to find people living below the ground."

"Generally societies do not flourish underground because of the difficulty of producing adequate quantities of food with limited space and light. …I wonder where that tunnel goes."

Daniel pointed out across the cavern to an area where several walkways converged on a large hole in the wall.

"Perhaps this is not the entirety of the settlements here."

The group reached the central pillar and headed for a large round building at its center. Gabriel stopped at a door and turned to the group. Gesturing to a cluster of benches a few feet from the building's entrance, he spoke:

"SG3, if you will please remain here refreshments will be brought out for you. Daniel, Teal'c, please join me inside. The others should already be awaiting our arrival."

The door opened into a large semi-circular room where Daniel could just make out several tiers of seating with a long table facing them. A door in the back of the room led into a small lighted antechamber off of which there were six more rooms.

"These are the private offices of the Councilors. And this is our deliberation chamber."

Gabriel swept open the first door to his left and gestured for Teal'c and Daniel to precede him into the room. Two women and another man were stood from where they had been sitting at a round table as they entered. The man was older, with grey hair and well deepened laugh lines around his eyes. One of the women seemed to approach him in age while the other woman, a petite brunette, was significantly younger, like Gabriel. She remained standing as the other councilors sat. When she spoke, her voice was soft and melodic.

"Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, welcome to Refuge, the capital city of Judea. I am Miriam, the Seer. On my left is are the Healer, Suzannah, and on my right is Simon, the Judge. You are already familiar with the last member of our council, Gabriel. Please sit, you must be tired from your travels."

Daniel and Teal'c took seats next to each other and across the conference table from the councilors.

"Would you care for refreshments before we begin?" Simon's voice was low and gravelly. "Food? Drink?"

"I require nothing at the moment, except information on O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

Suzannah responded to Teal'c, in a firm tone, "Samantha and Jonathan have recovered well from their injuries. They will be able to return with you when you leave Judea."

"We thank you for your aid."

"Could you tell us how they got injured? They were fine the last time I saw them. Gabriel said something about a fall and a rockslide…"

"Jonathan's injuries were less severe than Samantha's, mostly small cuts and scrapes. However, one of his knees was twisted and his back was strained, most likely from carrying Samantha."

"Carrying Sam? Why was he carrying…"

Miriam answered as Daniel's thought trailed off.

"Jack and Sam were found near the entrance to Refuge which you used today, collapsed against the canyon wall. Sam was sprawled across Jack's lap and they were both unconscious. Their trail was traced in an attempt to discover where they had come from. According to the trackers it seemed that one of the pair had tripped over the edge of the canyon dragging the other along. This caused a rockslide which carried them to the bottom. Jack seemed to have carried Sam from their landing site to the place where we found them."

Suzannah resumed her medical report, "Samantha's injuries were harder to heal. Her right arm was broken, but it was the rapidly swelling lump on her head that had me more concerned. Jonathan regained consciousness while I was treating Samantha. He became extremely agitated and tried to stop me. One of my assistants had to restrain and then sedate him."

Again Daniel interjected, "Sedate him? Couldn't you just have explained what was going on?"

"He would not have understood us," supplied Simon.

"I do not understand why O'Neill would have had such a difficulty. I find you quite easy to comprehend."

"At that time we did not speak English. I must say that your speech patterns are difficult to master in a week."

"You've learned English well enough to speak it fluently in the past ten days!"

"The collective makes it very easy to share knowledge."

Daniel and Teal'c turned to focus their attention on Gabriel.

"Explain."

"To do so completely would require more time than is available. I shall try to answer some of your questions, but certain things will be easier to explain with visuals. We should begin the next step of our journey before I tell this tale."

"Journey?"

"As I said, there are some things here on Judea that you should see before you are reunited with your teammates. Also our long term medical facility is not located here in Refuge. We could have brought Sam and Jack back here to meet you, but this method will help you to more completely understand the things that have happened here. Suzannah will be accompanying us, while Simon and Miriam see to SG3."

Gabriel and the other councilors rose, with Daniel and Teal'c quickly following. They walked back through the council chamber to the benches where SG3 had been left. A small table full of food and drink had been placed between the benches that the team was currently occupying.

"Colonel Reynolds, report back to the SGC. Inform General Hammond that Daniel Jackson and I are going to collect O'Neill and Colonel Carter. We will return as quickly as possible."

Reynolds nodded and motioned his team to action. Simon and Miriam moved to join them.

"We will accompany you to the surface, and direct you to the Stargate if necessary."

Reynolds turned to acknowledge the lovely young Seer with a smile. Introductions were made and three more Judeans joined the group bringing bags for the councilors, and lunch for those who had not yet eaten. A short time later, goodbyes were said and the two groups headed out in different directions.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I know…this is a very short chapter, even relative to how I write. I just thought the story of the next chapter was too long to include here and shouldn't be broken up. Look for it within the next few days, though if it is not up by Friday it won't be up until Monday at the earliest, as I am in two weddings this weekend. Enjoy. 


	4. History Lessons 1

**The Explanation**: The Tale of Judea (Part I)  
PhDelicious

**Disclaimer**: Nothing has truly changed since the last time I posted…still not mine. I'm still not getting anything from this so please don't hurt me.

* * *

Gabriel set out across the pillar at a right angle from the direction they had approached at. As they crossed back to the outer wall he gestured to the city.

"Refuge is the oldest occupied city here, but as you know our people have not always lived underground. It has only been within the last few hundred years that these precautions have truly proven necessary. Let me tell you the story of our descent."

"Not to turn down free information, but it is unusual for people to share everything so quickly. You know almost nothing about us."

Suzannah responded to Daniel's implied question.

"We have seen the hearts and minds of Jack and Samantha. Their trust in and respect for you, as well as their love for and loyalty to your planet is all we need to know that you will not betray us."

"We are indeed honored by your trust and confidence Healer Suzannah. Gabriel, please continue your tale."

"The histories tell us little about the early ages here on Judea. It is as if our civilization appeared fully formed, split into six Tribes each lead by a Family. Members of the Families held all the positions of power in the guilds and the Family heads met in regular councils to govern the planet. The Families seem to have been mostly fair and benevolent in their governing, though for the most part they kept themselves separate from the other people of their tribes. Of course complete separation is impossible and so after a time many children were born with mixed blood. Some of these children inherited the gifts of the Families and they tended to rise to important positions within the Tribes, but not all were as lucky."

"Gifts?"

"Yes Daniel, legend has it that those of the Family possessed extraordinary talents: telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, powers of healing, and the ability to see the future. These days very few of our people exhibit such abilities, but those that do are more easily able to interact with the old devices. They are the ones responsible for the air plant, the gardens, the Sentinels, and the collective."

"It sounds similar to the Ancient Gene that O'Neill carries, does it not Daniel Jackson?"

"Given what little I saw of the ruins from the initial reports it seems highly probable that these people were related to the Ancients."

Suzannah spoke up again.

"The Collective has been unusually responsive to Jonathan. Perhaps this is why. However it only complicates matters with regards to the retrieval."

"Suzannah, once again, I don't want to give offence, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would actually explain what you mean by Collective and Retrieval instead of just mentioning them and moving on as if we already understand."

"My apologies Daniel. By the time Gabriel has finished our tale you should understand."

By this time the group had crossed back to the outer canyon wall and descended a few levels to approach the large tunnel that Daniel had noticed earlier.

"There seems to be more movement in the air in this section of the cavern."

"That, Teal'c, is the fresh air from one of the gardens being blown back here for us to breathe. One of the many engineering marvels left for us to use."

Gabriel led them into the tunnel, which seemed to brighten as they walked along. The light was emanating from several small doorways.

"Up there are the gardens. Light from the surface is passed through a series of lenses and mirrors to light the plants."

"The Jaffa have never noticed?"

"Most of the illumination holes are camouflaged by dead tree stumps and other plant life."

"An ingenious idea indeed. Please continue with your fascinating tale."

"Well records indicate that this system of governance worked well for several hundred years. Then a couple of gifted Family castoffs began stirring up trouble. It took them a while and a change of leadership to cause any major trouble. That change in leadership came with Esau. Esau was the oldest child of a Family head and should have inherited control. However, he had not inherited many gifts. His younger brother, Jacob, had a double share. Because of this their father had named Jacob his heir. Disillusioned and vengeful, Esau allied himself with the dissatisfied. Under his leadership the castoffs managed to murder most of two Families before they were arrested. After the incident the Family council decided that they could no longer remain aloof from the Tribes. Intermarrying became encouraged and anyone who showed aptitude was fully trained in the use of their gifts. Eventually, there were no more full-blooded Family members left and the manifestations of the gifts became weaker with the passing generations. Now it is all we can do to harness the machines of our ancestors and bend them to our will and stay hidden from the warriors of The Beast."

"Such talents must be sorely missed. But why did your people abandon their cities and move belowground?"

"It happened a few generations after the departure of Isaac, the last Family member. The histories contain very few references to the religious convictions of our ancestors, except for the stories of Isaac. According to what is written Isaac was blessed, or cursed, with the gifts of healing and foreseeing. It is said that on his tenth birthday Isaac entered the council chambers during an open meeting and prophesied the end of their civilization. The adults laughed at him, a small slip of a boy proclaiming such doom. It wasn't until years later, when Isaac had learned to focus his abilities and he had been proven right time and again that people began to remember and worry. The second time he spoke such doom, Isaac was barely twenty and his words were recorded.  
Here are the words of Isaac, the last great prophet of Judea, 'The time is coming when the One God will test our faith. Fire will reign from the sky and his people shall quake in terror. One shall come claiming the ability to control the fire and bring peace to the people. People will proclaim him a god, but this is a false proclamation and this man shall enslave and decimate our people. You shall know him by the glowing of his eyes and the marks worn by his soldiers.'  
By the time he was thirty Isaac had devised a plan to survive the coming trials. With the help of his sons and some loyal followers, he began to build Refuge, taking advantage of the natural caves here on Judea. This was said to be one of their favorite sites."

Gabriel paused by a sharp bend in the tunnel.

"Here we shall rest a moment."

Daniel, the Suzannah, and finally Teal'c turned the corner. They entered into a moderately sized cave with a large lake in front of them. A small path delineated the lake's edge from where they stood, nest to a waterfall falling away behind them into darkness, to the far side of the cave where a small stream entered. The thunderous noise of the water passing over the falls made speaking impossible. Gabriel gestured for Daniel and Teal'c to make themselves as comfortable as possible before turning to Suzannah. The two Judeans knelt alongside each other facing the water and began to pray. Daniel studies his surrounding in awe, while Teal'c, ever alert, kept an eye out for anything that could harm their new allies.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is another truly short chapter, but I wasn't going to be able to have the entire story ready before I left for my friends' weddings so I went with the 'little bit of something is better than nothing' theory. Hopefully this chapter kept your attention despite the lack of dialogue or action. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please continue to let me know what you're thinking. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated, though not necessarily incorporated. Thanks. 


	5. History Lessons 2

**The Explanation  
****Chapter 5: History Lessons 2  
****PhDelicious**

**Disclaimer:** Don't even own the DVDs. I do claim the characters not named Daniel, Sam, Teal'c or Jack and the organization of ideas used in this story.

**A/N 1:** Points and shout outs to the people who correctly identify the references to some of my favorite works. And yes there is one for the Collective other than The Matrix.

* * *

After a few minutes Gabriel and Suzannah rose and the group continued along the lake. When the echoes of the waterfall had died away enough to allow normal conversation Gabriel began to speak again.

"The stream at the bottom of the falls empties into Refuge. It is said that was the key to the Council's acceptance of Isaac's plan to move underground, eventually. The decision to postpone the actual move until absolutely necessary was made by a full populace vote. It was Isaac's son, Luke, who first acknowledged that even with this plan there was still a high probability that lots of people would still get injured. As one of the leading engineers and healers of his time he took it upon himself to update the recovery pods."

Suzannah picked up the narrative.

"His journals indicate that the basic design of the pods has been unchanged since long before his time. Unfortunately in their original incarnation there were serious problems with mental side effects. Short times in the pods caused confusion, temporary memory loss and paranoia. Longer exposure also resulted in addiction to the pod and withdrawal from society. Such effects were first noted around the Cast-off Rebellion, the first large scale use of the pods. Luke hypothesized that these problems resulted from the isolation that occurred during recovery. He created the precursor to the Collective in response. His device kept the patient's mind engaged during recovery by accessing their memory centers. Unfortunately, there was no control for determining which memories were accessed and several test subjects were severely traumatized as a result of being stuck in bad memories."

"We have experienced similar technologies."

"Some of the older models were traded to the Men of the Beast before they were recognized. But the newest versions were kept hidden in one of the underground chambers."

"Your people have a fascinating history and I'd love to see some of these ancient texts you keep referring to."

"Of course. You may have access to our library when we return to Refuge. For now Gabriel shall continue our tale."

"Actually, Suzannah, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your healing technology."

"I am no longer a young woman Daniel," Suzannah chided. "Speaking while we walk tires me greatly. I will answer one question for you."

""Why, given the difficulties associated with their use, do you continue to rely on the recovery pods?"

"The body is its own best healer. Usually all we can do, as healers, is to keep other things from going wrong in the mean time. The pods allow us to remove the patient from the normal stresses of life. This gives the body the opportunity to focus its energy on healing faster. The pods can also be set to stimulate repair of injuries that the body would not normally be able to heal on its own. When you only have a small population and are exposed to a consistent threat you use whatever means necessary to save your people."

"Thank you Suzannah. Please let me know if you need to stop and rest or if you fell ready to answer more questions."

"You are welcome Daniel. I know you are concerned about Jonathan and Samantha."

The little band of travelers had long since left the waterfall's cavern, taking a branch of the cave which led away from the stream. The path was wide and there was a hand rail attached to the wall along their right side. They were walking slightly but steadily upwards. The glow from the tunnel walls was weaker here, so Daniel was unable to focus on Gabriel when he began to speak again.

"By the time the prophesied fire began to rain from the sky Refuge had been finished along with two other cities: Paradise and Velora, and the series of tunnels which connected them. Several of the most up-to-date recovery pods had been moved to each settlement along with a branch of the Collective. The Forum, under the ancient city's council chambers was also finished and well hidden by the time the fire fell. This allowed the Council to relocate people as the towns began to burn. The fire never fell close enough to the city to damage it. It wasn't until after The Pretender was revealed that the Council realized that this was a well thought out strategy.  
When the first of the Pretender's men came through they set themselves up as protectors by returning fire at the first opportunity and shooting down a small flying machine that had been chasing one of the Judges' granddaughters. It was by calling in this debt that the Pretender first insinuated himself into the Council. For those first few meetings there was no evidence of glowing eyes or abnormal voices. Agreements were reached and the Council traded several recovery pods and memory devices for staff weapons with which the people could protect themselves. The Council refused the first time the Pretender offered to leave his men here to protect them. However, the increase in bombardment that followed shortly there after caused them to change their minds."

"Your ancestors do not seem to have remembered Isaac's foretelling. Indeed, they seem to have welcomed this man with open arms."

"Several generations had passed since that time and Isaac's words had been relegated to the realm of legend. There were people within the Council and the upper echelons who spoke out against these arrangements from the beginning, but it is easier to create a savior than it is to destroy one. Most remaining Judeans are direct descendants of the Oppositionalists or the Independents, those who were more or less vocal about their distrust of the Pretender. The families of these people were the second group to move below ground."

Gabriel paused in his lecture as the group came to a joining of tunnels and bent to examine a small pile of rocks.

"Who are we meeting?" inquired Teal'c.

"Two of my apprentices have been watching over Jonathan and Samantha during their recovery. The stones indicate that they have not left the Forum through these tunnels."

"Are there other ways they could have gone?"

"Yes, but as they were responsible for your friends this would have been their first choice. Matthias and Martha would not have used the tunnels to the surface or to Velora except under the direst of circumstances, and if that had been the case we would have met resistance already."

"So that tunnel leads to Paradise?"

Daniel gestured down the tunnel that had run into theirs.

"Very good Daniel. You are correct of course. We have almost reached the Forum, which is at the heart of our society. All tunnels lead to the Forum."

"It was through the Forum and its tunnels that the final wave of Judeans was able to escape the wrath of the Pretender. Several months after his arrival on Judea the Pretender announced his eminent departure and requested that two children be chosen to accompany him. The children were to be trained in the Pretender's ways and then returned to Judea as his voice on the planet.  
The Council chose a set of fraternal twins who had been orphaned during the Rains for the honor. When it came time to leave neither child would approach the Stargate, not even when prodded by the Pretender's men and their staff weapons. When one of the Councilors attempted to intercede on the children's behalf the Pretender's eyes flashed gold and the command ordering the Councilor's death rang out in an unnatural voice. Surprised by this change and cowed by the death of one of their own the remaining Council members begged for a week to pick new children. The Pretender granted their request.  
Word was sent for the people in the villages to scatter and go underground while all those near the city were called to a full citizen's meeting in the Council chambers. Luckily the meeting was a façade, an excuse to get as many people down into the Forum and out to the cities as possible. An hour after the meeting had started a large explosion shook the Forum causing several small rock slides and partially blocking the tunnels. The people fully closed the entrance from the old council chambers and finished dispersing. Unable to find many people left on the surface and sure that he had killed many of them by bombing the city, the Pretender left with the majority of his men.  
Two months after the departure small groups of people began to move back into the villages. The remaining Men were defeated and life returned to some semblance of normality, except for the fact that any new construction or business was developed underground. Every few years since that time men bearing the 'Mark of the Beast' have returned to hunt our people. During these times everyone is confined to the tunnels except for the few who have been trained as hunters. It is the job of the hunters to keep the men occupied and away from the tunnel entrances. Any who get too close are killed. The others are allowed to go without any proof of our continued existence. Your arrival happened to coincide with one of their visits. We would have contacted you sooner, but the Pretender's men damaged the Stargate while firing at your flying machine and we had to take care of them before we could begin repairs."

"Thank you for contacting us as quickly as you did."

"You are welcome Daniel. If you have more questions now would be a good time to ask. We are almost to our destination and the time for explanations grows short."

"If I have pieced this together correctly Jack and Sam have been placed in recovery pods and linked to the Collective. Could you please explain what they've been experiencing in the Collective?"

"The easiest way to describe the Collective is to call it an Artificial Intelligence controlled Virtual Reality network. The patients' minds interact with the Other consciously or unconsciously to direct what they experience. The Other creates a file for each patient and if they return to the Collective they can pick up exactly where they left off or they can choose another scenario. There is little we can do to direct a patient's experience once they are in the Collective, but beforehand we can specify an initial setting and link groups of patients together. The patients may change the scenarios and separate if they wish. As healers we may join the Collective briefly to check in on our patients and redirect their experiences if necessary. Matthias and Martha will be able to tell you more about what Samantha and Jonathan have actually experienced as they have been monitoring your friends."

Suzannah was now breathing hard as they had been climbing a steep set of stairs while she spoke. The stair ended in a solid wooden door. Suzannah pulled a moderately sized key out of her pack and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Forum."

The room was enormous with row after row of benches rising in all directions around a large round table. There were four doors opening onto the bottom level dividing the room into quarters. A man and a woman slightly younger than Gabriel sat at the table waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry to keep you guys hanging soo long for this. The normal excuses about real life and being busy apply here too. Once again we have a chapter full of exposition which I hope doesn't turn anyone off completely. Sam and Jack will return in the next chapter. Please let me know what you're thinking and what you've spotted. 


	6. The Retrieval

**The Explanation 6: The Retrieval  
**PhDelicious

**A/N 1: It's safe to come back now…the Exposition Fairy has been sent back home. As you'll see I've returned to the writing style that characterizes my other work. And after looking this over, my potty mouth is back too.

* * *

**

Daniel

The pair rose from their seats as Suzannah led the group into the Forum. They came around the table to greet the new comers, kissing Suzannah's cheeks, hugging Gabriel, and shaking hands with Daniel and Teal'c.

"You have made good time in your travels. We have only just moved Jack and Samantha from the pods to the retrieval room."

Martha's voice was light and musical and rippled through the room carried by the fantastic acoustics.

"They seem to have recovered well and completely. The retrieval could however be difficult," Matthias added to their report.

Suzannah spoke before Daniel could interject with his questions.

"Please give us a short summary of what Jonathan and Samantha have experienced during their time in the Collective and explain to Daniel and Teal'c why you expect trouble with their retrieval."

The two watchers looked at each other and smiled. Matthias spoke first.

"When we don't have time to explain the Collective to someone before they are sent in we instruct the Other to start them out as children. It is easier to accept that the experiences of the Collective are real when faced with a large age difference. So we set Sam and Jack up together and Martha went in to monitor their adjustment."

"We can't tell where the Other got this scenario from, but Jack and Samantha 'met' when her family moved into a house across the street from Jack's family. As expected they hit it off right away. What was unexpected was that Jack and Samantha have experienced almost thirty years in the past ten days, putting them very close to their actual age. You are going to have to find a way to convince them that the world they have been experiencing is not real."

"So the age factor is no longer in your favor. And unlike some people, Sam and Jack have not had it easy during their time, which will make these experiences seem more real. It seems that some things are just too integral to their personalities to be ignored. Sam has lost both her parents. Jack lost his son and nearly his mind as a POW. And the time for which they have forced themselves to be apart significantly overshadows the time they've been together. However, the last time Martha and I checked in on them they were getting married and planned to honeymoon at Jack's cabin. I expect that that's where you'll find them."

"Where we'll find them?"

"Yes Daniel. You and Teal'c will be entering the Collective to bring Jonathan and Samantha back to us. It needs to be someone they trust without question."

"Couldn't one of you just imitate one of us?"

"And then what when they came back to reality and don't recognize anyone around then? As I said it needs to be one of you."

_Well shit! Jack is going to kill me for interrupting their honeymoon. I'm not sure I want to do this. If they're finally happy who am I to ruin that? I'm not under orders or subject to regulations…but they are, even if they don't currently remember. Shit!_

"So…how do we do this?"

oOo

It hadn't taken Suzannah and her apprentices very long to explain the operation of the wireless connectors since they were so similar to the Tok'ra memory recall devices. Now, just about two hours after they'd arrived at the Forum Daniel and Teal'c were lying in beds next to Jack and Sam in a dimly lit infirmary. A row of recovery pods lined the wall across from them and Gabriel sat perched on one while Martha and Suzannah made some last minute adjustments.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Matthias from the console where he was feeding instructions to the Other.

"As ready as I'll ever be," muttered Daniel.

"Indeed," came Teal'c's response.

"All right. Your keyword is 'Oz'. When either of you thinks that word you will all be disconnected from the Collective. Now I want you to start counting backwards from 100."

_100…99…98…I didn't think anesthesia was going to be involved …95…94…93...92…nothing's happening…90…89…nothing's…_

"Daniel Jackson you should open your eyes. We seem to have arrived."

Daniel opened his eyes to the front door of Jack's Minnesota cabin. The soft coloring and slant of the sun told him that is was just after dawn and he was already shivering.

"Uh, Teal'c…what happened to your…"

Daniel gestured to Teal'c's forehead.

"I did not think O'Neil and Colonel Carter would be familiar with Apophis in this reality."

"Good point I suppose. How are we going to do this? I don't know if I can…"

"Daniel Jackson I believe this is a time for action, not reflection."

Teal'c pounded once on the door and quickly pushed on into the cabin.

"Jack? Sam?"

Daniel called out into the empty room.

"Teal'c you go check the kitchen and I'll take the bedroom."

Daniel headed down the short hallway. He could see the door at the end was slightly ajar.

_I don't wanna look. I can't…_

Daniel poked his head around the door jamb.

_I think I hear…_

He moved a little bit farther into the room then stopped in shock. The sheet may have covered most of the two bodies in the bed, but he'd have recognized the back of that blonde head anywhere. He'd followed it across the galaxy and back after all. And while the look of sheer ecstasy on Jack's face was unfamiliar, there was no question of his identity. And then Jack's eyes met his.

_SHIT!_

For once even Daniel's inner voice was quiet. He slammed his eyes shut and averted his face.

"Shit! Danny! What the hell!"

That was all Daniel heard before his mind started to shut down. He fumbled over a response once it registered that Jack had stopped ranting.

"…I'll go…wait in the kitchen. Yeah…um…I'm…going now."

Daniel scrambled back into the great room, collapsed onto the sleeper couch and buried his face in a pillow.

_Oh God! I don't think this can get any worse._

oOo

Daniel was still hiding when Teal'c greeted Jack and Sam.

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, it is good to see you."

When Sam began to protest the use of her rank Daniel knew this was going to be even more difficult than he'd dreaded, and he started to speak up.

"That's kinda why we're here…"

_Crap, can't even finish a sentence. And I'm thinking like Jack._

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Well…uh…you see…the thing is…"

_And I just keep getting better. A little help here Teal'c?_

"What Daniel Jackson is attempting to say is that this is not real."

"Of course it is T. Look if I pinch you it hurts. If you pinch me it hurts more. Definitely not a dream."

_How do I explain this to them? Small words for Jack? Big words for Sam? Sam's gonna have my ass for this…_

"Actually Jack, it's more like The Matrix."

_And here comes Sam's retort._

oOo

Daniel and Sam argued briefly about the scientific possibility of a Matrix. Jack stared at then rolling his eyes and sighing. Finally Teal'c spoke overtop of them.

"Daniel Jackson I believe a demonstration is in order."

"Teal'c I'm not so sure that…"

This time Daniel could feel the world shift between words.

"…is such a good idea."

_I guess he thought 'Oz'._

Daniel sat up quickly and looked over to Jack and Sam as they groaned and stretched like people being woken from a long sleep. Sam was the first to comment on their condition.

"Why am I so stiff? I feel as if I've been lying here for days."

"It has in fact been two weeks since you and O'Neill did not return from our last mission, Colonel Carter."

Jack glared at Teal'c and groaned.

"It's going to take forever to straighten this out isn't it?"

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N 2: I suppose this was rather short. I hope it wasn't too much of a rehash. Authors referenced in the last chapter…Sharon Shin, Brian Jacques, Frances Hodgson Burnett, Tad Williams. Happy Fourth of July! Hope you all liked this a little better. Please let me know.**


	7. Break Through

**The Explanation 7: **Break Through  
**PhDelicious  
**

**Disclaimer:** They still aren't mine and I'm still not getting anything from this except entertainment and hopefully lots of praise.

* * *

Daniel

_That didn't go nearly the way I thought it would. It seems like everyone's already setting in._

Martha and Suzannah had checked everyone over and pronounced them all healthy and Daniel now understood why Jack had panicked when he'd seen them treating Sam. Their medical scanners looked remarkably similar to the Goa'uld hand devices. Though he'd tolerated the poking and prodding with more patience than usual Jack, being a man of action had insisted on being shown around as soon as possible.

"Hey T, how bout a walk? I'd like to see some more of this 'reality'."

Sam had winced at the obvious quotations marks in Jack's voice and looked around for any reactions. When she saw that no one else had reacted she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders but placed a warning hand on Jack's arm. For his part Jack merely turned and smiled at Sam with a completely unguarded look of love and affection.

_Damn it Jack! Out of all the people in your life it just had to be her didn't it. Even the second time around. This is going to be the stumbling block isn't it?_

After a few more moments of silent communication Jack stood from his cot and headed towards the door. Teal'c followed quickly and Gabriel opened the door and gestured them into the hallway.

"Don't worry Samantha. I will bring him back to you in one piece," said Gabriel as he shut the door behind him.

Sam rolled her eyes and then turned a curious gaze on Daniel.

"Soooo…Jack and I have been living in a Matrix and you and Teal'c were our white rabbits, huh?"

"Actually…have you ever read the _Otherland_ series by Tad Williams? That's probably a more apt comparison, though in the end I suppose there's not so much difference. Matthais would probably be better able to answer your questions."

Sam glanced in the direction Daniel had nodded and seemed to notice the young man, still sitting at his console, for the first time. She studied Daniel briefly then stood and headed towards Matthais and his workstation.

Daniel's smile broadened as he watched her get quickly caught up in a conversation about the machine in front of her. Suzannah took the opportunity to approach Daniel, while Martha trailed behind her like a shadow.

"Have you figured it out yet Daniel?"

"The hard part isn't the actual retrieval is it? It's getting them to realize that this is reality."

"And to keep them from getting depressed when they realize what they had there was not real and they can't go back, no matter how much they may want to."

Daniel pondered Suzannah's statement.

_There's something not quite right about what she just said._

"But weren't their experiences real?"

Martha quirked her eyebrow questioningly.

"Granted they didn't physically experience anything that happened in the Collective, but you said that everything that happened to them was based on their own thoughts, actions, and reactions."

Daniel grew more animated as he continued.

"So despite the fact that the events weren't real, the emotions surrounding them are. Whatever they felt, however they responded is real because it is exactly how they would have reacted when faced with the exact same situation in reality."

Daniel watched Suzannah hopefully. She nodded serenly.

"And therein lies both your solution and your problem, because nothing that occurred in the Collective was exactly the same as in real life."

Suzannah left that through for Daniel to consider and moved slowly to sit herself down to rest on a recovery pod.

* * *

Sam

Sam was only half paying attention to Matthais's explanation of the technology behind the Collective and the pods.

_This all sounds familiar, but I've never worked with anything like this before. Does this mean they're right? I never could quite convince Jack that what we had was real… T called me Colonel Carter and said that we'd been on a mission together. Are we not together here? I guess not, given Daniel's reaction to walking in on us. What if I'm with Daniel? What am I thinking! This is NOT real! …Is it?_

"And so we've been having some trouble with power fluctuations to the recovery pods but nothing's showing up on the computer diagnostics."

Matthais's implied question broke through Sam's spiraling thoughts for a second. Still mostly focused on her inner monologue Sam reached over and hit a sequence of keys on the keyboard. When a panel of the wall slid away and a tray full of crystals appeared Sam moved automatically to grab one. Her hand came to rest on a medium sized green piece with a noticeable flaw running along its length.

"Here's your problem. The directionality of the flaw allows the crystal to function most of the time, but occasionally there's enough interference to dampen the signal below detection limits. There's probably a replacement around here somewhere."

The completeness of the silence which followed her assertion brought Sam's attention fully into the present. She glanced confusedly at the others then focused on the crystal in her hand. It was as if someone had delivered a paralyzing blow to her arm. She watched as her fingers went numb and the flawed crystal shattered on the floor.

_Shit!

* * *

_

Jack

Up near the surface, at the last barricade between the Forum and the ancient council chambers, Jack echoed Sam's thought.

_Shit! Ouch! Stupid rocks! Why am I standing at the bottom of this staircase? Right it's the closest way to the surface…its blocked off…and T's stronger than I am._

"Could you try not to hit me with every rock you get out?" yelled Jack.

"My apologies O'Neill. There is little room to maneuver up here," came the stiff reply.

_Well I see neither his sense of humor nor his grasp of colloquial English has changed much. Why would it? Either way I'm making one of there realities up. Of course T's going to sound the same. So do Danny and Samantha, though I guess she's been with me the whole time. Oh Crap!_

"T? Did you call Samantha Colonel Carter before or was I still dreaming then?"

"We were still in the Collective at the time, but I did address Colonel Carter by her rank, which you have often told me is unnecessarily formal."

"What am I?"

"You are General Jack O'Neill, leader of the Tau'ri who venture through the Stargate and the former leader of SG1. Samantha Carter is your 2IC."

"How do you know so much about…"

Jack stopped mid-sentence as Gabriel's words began to sink in.

_My 2IC? My 2IC! No. No! This is NOT happening. This is NOT real. I'm going to wake up any moment now and be back in the cabin with Samantha sleeping beside me. I am not going to let my doubts ruin this. She has had faith all this time. She's been the strong one all these years. I will not fail this test. I can't loose her again. I will not loose her again!_

Jack squared his shoulders and started up the small staircase to help Teal'c open up a passage through to the surface of a fake planet in an imaginary universe in a strange trip of a dream.

* * *

Daniel

Sitting on a cold hard floor attempting to comfort a sobbing Samantha Carter was not something Daniel had much experience with, and he was quickly finding that he didn't particularly enjoy it. And not just because his left arm had gone completely numb several minutes ago.

_Crap! Need Jack. Can't reach radio._

"Suzannah? Do you have any way to contact Gabriel?"

"You would like him to return with Jonathan and Teal'c?"

"I think it might help calm Sam. I don't think she's even hearing me anymore."

Suzannah nodded to Matthais and he did something Daniel couldn't quite see. Nothing obvious happened, but Suzannah looked satisfied, so Daniel returned his attention to Sam. He spoke steadily in a low voice, a soothing counter-point to he muffled sobbing.

"Ssh, Sam! It'll be all right. Everything is going to work out the way it is supposed to. Jack's coming back now."

"I should have listened to him…He always knew."

Sam's voice came in a series of harsh whispers barely audible from where her head was tucked into Daniel's shoulder.

oOo

Daniel would never quite be sure how long it took for Jack and Teal'c to return from their exploration. He was incredibly relieved when Jack walked back in the door and made a beeline for Sam.

"Come here baby. I'm here now."

Sam launched herself into Jack's outstretched arms.

_Now that's something I'd begun to think was never going to happen in this reality. Though I guess we haven't really gotten back to reality yet.

* * *

_

**A/N:** So I hope you all liked my little 'intro to the breakdown' chapter. I'll try to have the next one out soon.


	8. A not so long walk back

**The Explanation 8: A not-so-long walk back  
****PhDelicious**

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, still the same poor powerless fool as last time.

* * *

Daniel

Daniel had moved himself and Teal'c across the room to give Jack and Sam some privacy. Suzannah had taken the hint and moved herself and her apprentices away as well.

"Teal'c, how did Jack seem to you?"

"O'Neill seemed very preoccupied and concerned for Colonel Carter."

"Did he do anything odd?"

"What would you define as odd behavior under these circumstances?"

"Did he do anything that he shouldn't have known how to do if he was the Jack of the Collective?"

"He did not; though I believe that the Collective O'Neill had significant training and experience as a warrior. Why do you ask?"

"Sam…lost it….after she diagnosed the problem they'd been having with the recovery pods without realizing what she was doing. I don't think it would have been as bad if we'd all acted as if what she'd done was completely normal. But we all just stared at her. I think it made her realize that we were telling the truth."

"Colonel Carter seems to have processed the implications of this rather quickly. Apparently she has retained her familiarity with your military's regulations."

"Yes, but how do we access the rest of their real memories?"

Suzannah interrupted their conversation.

"You need to expose to situations which reflect their reality and not the Collective's. It is time for you to return home."

"I concur. General Hammond will be most anxious to see O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"So can we leave from here or is it better to return to Refuge?"

"It would take a little less time to return directly to the Stargate, but you are supposed to meet SG3 back at the city and Matthais needs to pick up some things before he leaves."

"You intend to send Matthais back with us then?"

"Yes. Samantha has demonstrated that your society has significant technical expertise which we lack. He will also be able to help you with Jonathan and Samantha."

"That is a most practical suggestion. I will consult O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

* * *

Jack

The first thing Jack began to notice as Sam calmed down was that his butt had gone completely numb from the added weight of holding her in his lap. The second thing he noticed was that she was no longer curled as close to him as possible. In fact, she was pushing against his chest in an attempt to get away.

"Sammie, baby, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"No you want to talk? I spent the past 15 years trying to get you to talk and now you want…"

Sam caught herself mid-rant. After taking a few deep breaths she began again.

"Not that it matters since none of it was real. Don't you get it Jack? They're right. None of what we experienced was real. We are not together here. We're not allowed to be together here. So forgive me, but I can't sit here and cry on your shoulder right now."

Sam rocked forwards onto her feet, pushed off Jack's shoulder and stood, backing away from him. She wasn't quite fast enough to stop Jack from grabbing one of her wrists. Holding on tight he rose in a fluid motion and tugged her close to him. With his free hand he caressed her cheek. His voice was hoarse from crying with her.

"Samantha, don't do this. We can work this out together. I love you."

"No, Jack, you don't. All you are feeling is echoes of a suggestion some machine planted in your brain."

Sam twisted away from Jack and crossed the room towards the others.

_If this is the echo of a suggestion I'm not sure I want to feel the real thing. I'm going to enjoy proving her wrong this time. I fell for her the minute I laid eyes on her. Why would it be any different in this reality?_

Mind made up, Jack squared his shoulders, steeled his nerves, and crossed the room after Sam.

* * *

Sam

_Why can't he just leave me alone for a little while? He better not stand next to me. I can't be so close to him, not and maintain any sense of professionalism which seems to be required in this reality. Crap!_

Sam shifted so that Daniel was between her and Jack. She missed the frown that crossed his face at her actions.

"O'Neill, Suzannah has recommended that we return to Refuge to join up with SG3 before proceeding to the Stargate an Earth."

"I have no objections to that. All right campers…Let's head home."

The Judeans packed up the few supplies that had been brought out to the Forum and the group left, crossing back through the great meeting room.

_Wow! This must have once been a great civilization to require such a place. Their technology is fascinating. I guess I must have worked with similar equipment at some point. I wonder why they don't know more about it._

"Matthais?"

The young man stopped and allowed Martha and Jack to pass him so that Sam could walk alongside him as they began to take the slowly descending tunnel back to Refuge.

"Yes Samantha?"

"How come you didn't know how to fix the…Collective? …You seemed to be fairly comfortable operating it."

"I never formally completed my technical apprenticeship. I was only a year in when Peter, our last technician died. He'd sent me home for the evening. When I returned the next morning the crystal drawer was open and he was collapsed on top of it. The whole unit was fried. That's why we had to bring you to the Forum."

"Aren't there any others that you could have continued your studies with?"

"Arrangements had been made for move to Velora and complete my instruction there, but Miriam had a dream. She said I would be needed here soon. So everything was postponed. That was a few weeks before you arrived."

"Miriam?"

"She is our Seer. She was chosen at a young age because of her gifts. Visions are no longer common among our people, though it is not particularly surprising that she has such skill."

"Why not?"

"Miriam is a direct descendant of Isaac, our greatest seer ever."

* * *

Daniel

Daniel smiled as he heard Matthias launch into a retelling of Judean history.

_At least it'll give Sam something to concentrate on other than Jack. I wonder if she realizes how easily she's accepted the fact that this is not Earth and that these people are not quite human. More proof that some part of her remembers._

Daniel turned to Martha who was walking just behind him and began asking his own more in depth questions about her people's history. He was tyring to decide if the similarities to Biblical stories were mere coincidence.

oOo

As it usually does the walk back to Refuge seemingly much shorter than the walk to the Forum. Daniel was surprised at how quickly the group made it back to the waterfall. They rested there briefly before setting out again with Jack and Gabriel out in front, followed by Daniel and Martha, Sam and Matthais, and Teal'c and Suzannah bringing up the rear.

The walk back to Refuge seemed just as short and almost before he realized it Daniel was watching Jack and Sam marvel at the city.

_Well, it is good to know they can still be impressed by something._

"So what do you guys think?"

"Daniel it's amazing. The amount of work it must have taken…just to clear this much rock…the engineering and architectural planning…"

"I think she's impressed and rightfully so."

Jack's response cut across Sam's rambling as they crossed the bridge back to the Council's chambers. SG3 was sitting almost exactly where Daniel and Teal'c had seen them last.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, it is good to see you looking well. Everyone's been worried about you/"

Colonel Reynolds snapped a quick salute, somewhat irreverently even for the SGC's relaxed protocols. When neither Jack nor Sam responded Daniel filled the gap.

"Any news from the SGC?"

"General Hammond is anxious to have these two back at work, but he says to take as much time as you need to get them back in one piece."

"Well he'll be getting them back on Earth shortly at least."

Daniel looked to Jack to make it official.

"Pack it up. We're heading back. Matthais, you have fifteen minutes to pickup anything you need before we leave."

Matthais walked quickly away.

"He will meet us at the stairs," Gabriel chimed in.

Jack nodded and SG3 shouldered their packs.

"Jonathan, Samantha, have a safe journey. Matthais should be able to answer any questions you might have."

oOo

The group was quiet as Gabriel led them back up to the surface and outside. Daniel was surprised to see the sun hanging just above the horizon.

_Is it rising or setting? Has it really been less than a day since we arrived? Being underground is certainly disorienting._

Gabriel had just begun the ascent out of the ravine when Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He scanned the hillside in front of him and then turned to look up and down the canyon. Then he focused on Sam.

"I could barely feel your pulse. You weren't responding to me. I carried you…"

Jack trailed off as his thoughts turned inwards, trying to separate reality from dreams.

"It wasn't a dream…was it?"

* * *

Jack

Jack was shocked. This was the exact setting of his most frequent nightmare. Right down to the shape of the tree line above them.

_Holy Hannah! It WAS real. Were all the others? Memories, not dreams. Shit! Man I had a crappy life. I guess this is just mere proof that I was right; my relationship with Samantha was just a fantasy._

A wave of understanding rolled over Jack pulling him to the ground.

_I was right but that doesn't make Sam right too. If all my nightmares about loosing her are actually memories than what I feel for her isn't a remnant of a suggestion. That reality was the reflection of my true feelings….but that doesn't mean it worked the same way for her. How do I find out?_

"Are you well O'Neill?"

Teal'c's voice shattered his reverie.

* * *

**A/N:** So I don't like to beg, but absolutely noone reviewed my last chapter. Good thing for the hit counter or I might have been very worried that everyone had suddenly stopped reading. So please leave me some love, or whatever. I'll see you after the season premier. 


	9. Home Again

**The Explanation  
****Chapter 9: Home again  
****PhDelicious**

**Disclaimer:** Same as every other time. Not mine. Not making money.

**A/N:** I should beg more often. Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this as well.

* * *

Jack

It wasn't until Jack raised his head in response to Teal'c that he realized they were now alone on the hillside. Jack quirked an eyebrow, a habit he had picked up from the Jaffa. Teal'c regally inclined his head.

"The others have gone on ahead. I felt it best that you not remain here alone."

"And now?"

"I do not wish to worry Colonel Carter further. It is time to return."

Jack nodded and rose.

"T, I'm going to need your help with some things when we get back."

_I can't believe she didn't stay….though given that she's not even talking to me at the moment I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. What am I going to do?_

* * *

Sam

Sam was staring in rapt fascination at the Stargate, despite the fact that she was not paying the slightest bit of attention to the scientific impossibilities of the shimmering blue pool in front of her. She'd had an odd feeling of déjà vu as they'd crossed the clearing towards the gate, similar to the one she'd experienced the first time she'd gone to Jack's cabin.

_A cabin I dreamed of long before I knew it existed. A cabin where I knew where everything was before I'd ever been, just like I knew what Daniel was going to do here, even before he began dialing._

If the hillside she'd just climbed had been the last piece of Jack's puzzle than the Stargate was hers. But for all that it still didn't bring back concrete memories.

_Why can't I remember reality and not the Collective? I remember feeling feelings…where did that come from? Has this happened before?_

"Daniel?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Has this ever happened before?"

"This?"

"Us…loosing our memories?"

"Well…not quite like this before, but there was this one time…"

"Awe, you guys didn't have to wait for me. I had a tour guide, after all."

Jack's loud greeting rolled across the clearing. Daniel rolled his eyes for Sam to see.

"Just wanted to make sure Teal'c got home in one piece, Jack."

Jack stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

"Very mature Jack."

"Just for you Danny."

"That's enough children….Jack stop stalling…Daniel don't antagonize him. Can we just go home now?"

The bickering twosome turned and apologized as one.

"Sorry Sam."

_I guess some things never change. No matter how old they get they still act like two year olds. Though their vocabulary has improved somewhat._

Teal'c gestured towards the Stargate.

"If you would Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled sheepishly and walked into the wormhole.

"Colonel Carter…"

Sam ran a hand over the event horizon, cast one last glance over her shoulder and stepped through. She turned back to watch as she exited and breathed a sigh of relief when Jack came through, followed closely by Teal'c.

"Welcome back SG1."

General Hammond's voice resonated through the Gate-room from his position at the bottom of the ramp.

oOo

Daniel had done most of the talking during the briefing. Matthais had answered the few technical questions General Hammond had asked and Sam had let Jack field those of a more personal nature.

_Let him stick his foot in his mouth if he wants. He's better at being evasive anyways. And he is the General after all._

They'd actually gotten rather lucky. Hammond hadn't really been interested in what had happened in the Collective. He was more worried about the fact that the twosome had lost their memories yet again. He'd seemed satisfied by Matthais's insistence that they'd be back to normal in a few days, but they were confined to base and removed from the active duty roster until then. SO now Sam was sitting alone in her quarters contemplating the slate grey wall.

_Well this is fascinating. No wonder I love my job. Oh geez! I sound like Jack. At least they could've left me a laptop!_

A knock on the door interrupted Sam's complaining. Daniel and Matthais were standing in the hall.

"I thought it might help if we took a trip to your lab."

"Oh Thank God!"

* * *

Jack

_Why are the walls in these places always grey? You'd think someone would be a little more creative than that. I'm bored! I want Samantha. I don't want to read mission reports. It's like having flashbacks._

Jack had been randomly pulling files out of the stack Hammond had given him and skimming them for the past hour. Generally he'd only had to read the first few sentences of a report before a Technicolor movie began playing in his head. Jack skimmed over an old fitness report.

_Boy do we get hurt a lot. No wonder I feel so old. That's enough reading for one day!_

Jack opened his door and stepped out into the hallway.

"General O'Neill!"

The two young airmen standing outside saluted him.

"At ease boys."

Jack turned to walk down the hall. The airmen fell into step behind him. Jack stopped and glared at them. The slightly older looking one replied.

"Sorry Sir. General Hammond's orders."

Jack sighed, rolled his eyes and continued on his way to Teal'c's quarters.

oOo

"You lasted longer than I expected O'Neill."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me big guy…I need to ask you a question."

Teal'c turned to fully face Jack.

"Yes O'Neill?"

Jack started to pace.

"Can you tell me…"

Jack stopped pacing and began to wring his hands.

"…about my relationship to Samantha?"

"Are you sure I am the person to ask O'Neill?"

"I know you'll give me a straight answer. And it's not like I can ask her…she doesn't remember herself."

"Very well."

Teal'c gestured for Jack to pull up a floor cushion and join him. Jack obliged.

"The relationship between yourself and Colonel Carter is very complicated even for the Tauri. As far as I know, you have never voluntarily crossed the line set by your military's regulations."

"Voluntarily?"

"Outside influences and memory loss have caused incidents in the past. I believe you and Colonel Carter have an understanding, despite the fact that it is not something that is spoken of."

"So you were not surprised by what you found in the Collective?"

"Indeed not O'Neill. You and Colonel Carter have been together in all of the alternate realities we have encountered."

"So the reports said. But now I'll remember what its like to have her every time I let my guard down. I'm tired of fight. It's time to fix this, permanently."

"I will aid you in any way possible O'Neill."

* * *

Sam

It had been a week since they'd returned from Judea and Sam was slowly going nuts. Her memories had returned days ago. It felt like she'd explained every 'doohickey' in her lab to Matthais at least twice. And now there were even any new objects being brought in. The entire SGC had been grounded for the past three days because Jack had returned to D.C. with General Hammond.

_And that doesn't even begin to cover it. I wish whoever was doing this would stop. It's making it really hard to get over Jack._

Sam twisted the single red rose around in her hand and stared at the picture on top of the pile quickly forming on her desk. Every time she entered her quarters or her lab there would be a single rose: red, pink, or white, and a photo. This particular picture must have been taken within the past year because she was standing arm in arm with Pete.

_God was that a mistake!_

The photographer had caught her turned slightly away from Pete with her free hand resting lightly on Jack's forearm as she and Daniel laughed, presumably at one of Jack's jokes. Pete, on the other hand had bored eyes and a slight scowl.

_Well, isn't that telling? I can't believe we've never been court marshaled. It is so obvious. Any one of these pictures is a dead give away. I may have been wrong about the Collective's impact on our feelings, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't have Jack._

Sam heaved a sigh and put down the rose to pick up the envelope that had been lying on her desk since her return. Jack was supposed to be back soon and Sam hadn't decided on her course of action yet. She'd narrowed it down to two options, complete avoidance or facing the music.

_Of course they both suck!_

"Colonel Carter, ma'am."

An airman interrupted her thoughts.

"I've been ordered to set this up for you. Would you prefer I do so here or in your quarters?"

Sam eyed the VHS tape in his hand warily.

"The unit the corner will be fine."

"Yes Ma'am."

The airman turned on the TV VCR combo unit, pushed play and withdrew from Sam's lab, shutting the door behind him.

_What the…_

The title screen appeared and Jack's voice began narrating over a sequence of shots of the mountain and the SGC interior.

"The Stargate Club. I accept that we had to sacrifice the past years of our live to our world. What we did **was** right. But what do we have to show for it? The world doesn't care. Even if they knew about us, people would still see us as they want to see us…in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. They would see a brain, and alien, an idealist, and washed-up old soldier. After all, that's how we saw each other eight years ago."

As Jack's speech wound up the images onscreen changed from location shots to photos of SG1 individually before stopping on an early group photo. A new voice cut across Jack's.

"I do not believe that is entirely accurate O'Neill."

"Not really the point T. It sounded good though, didn't it?"

The group photo was moved away form the camera to reveal Jack sitting behind his desk.

"Hiyya Carter."

On-camera Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Please don't turn this off. Just stick it out to the end. It'll be worth it. I promise. …Good. Sit back and try to relax. We're going to take a little journey here."

Sam cringed sensing that this was about to get truly embarrassing, but unable to bring herself to turn off the tape. Sam got up and quickly locked her lab door, before returning her attention to the spectacle.

"Why don't we begin at the beginning…"

Jack's voice died away to be replaced by General Hammond speaking over security footage of Sam's introduction to the SGC.

"I knew I had to assign Samantha Cater to Jack O'Neill's team from the moment I got the orders to restart the Stargate program. Not only was she our foremost expert on the gate's workings, but she was soldier enough to gain Jack's respect and calm and confident enough to balance his reckless streak. Jack was smart enough to learn to rely on her intelligence and bravery. Or so I hoped. Little did I know how quickly or how well my plan would work."

Suddenly the visual changed to show Daniel standing in the midst of his cluttered office.

"Hey Sam. I wasn't sure what to say at first when Jack asked me to do this, but I guess the truth is the best option. It has been an honor and a privilege to work with you these past years. You've been great for each and every one of us here at the SGC and for myself, Teal'c and Jack in particular. And I would have to say that despite Air Force regulations imply the bond that you and Jack share has saved all of us more times that I care to count. I know you've never been able to see this clearly, but I hope this tape and the photos you've been receiving help you to see it all as we've been able to."

And so it went. Most of the members of the SGC staff had contributed; Reynolds, Walter, Siler, a second appearance by General Hammond, and even some of the other women officers were included. Each person would comment on what it had been like to work with Sam and then offer their opinion on her relationship with Jack.

_I didn't realize there were sooo many bets riding on us. Someone is going to get very rich one of these days. Damn soldiers will bet on anything._

Teal'c was the next to last of the interviews.

"Colonel Carter, you have fought had and sacrificed much for your people, but life is too short to postpone happiness indefinitely. I do not wish to see either yourself or O'Neill repeat my mistakes."

_Wow, from Teal'c that was practically a novel._

Jack, of course, was last.

"So…Carter…whad'ya think? Oh and there's one last minor little detail, well all right two details. First, the reason I went to D.C. was so that I could discuss changing my job description with the President. Second, I love you."

After a few seconds of silence the screen went black as the tape ran out.

**

* * *

A/N: So I hope that wasn't entirely too cheesy for you all. And the only part of The Breakfast Club I own is the DVD, obviously. Let me know what you thought. And yes there is at least one more chapter coming. After that I had been planning on writing a fic. About what happened in the Collective, but that'll probably be put on hold for a while due to real life.**


	10. Finally

**The Explanation  
****Chapter 10:** Finally  
**PhDelicious**

**Disclaimer:** Insert standard lines here.

**A/N 1: **How do you respond to a review that demands 'more so that this damn story will be finished'? I'm going to take that to mean you like it, though apparently I'm a little frustrating? And maybe I'm dating myself here, or maybe it's a regional thing, but what is 'chiffy'? Anyways…on with the show….

* * *

Sam

"Colonel Carter to the Gate room. Colonel Carter to the Gate room."

Sam's head jerked up.

_What? The alarms didn't go off. There's nothing scheduled until Matthias's departure later today._

Sam glanced at the clock above the door to her lab.

_Holy Hannah! It can't be that late. There is **no way** I lost two whole hours to staring off into space because of Jack._

She hit her mouse to turn off the screensaver. Her computer gave the same time as the clock on the wall.

_Crap! I better go say goodbye to Matthais._

Sam ran out of her lab, taking the envelope she'd been fidgeting with with her.

oOo

Sam slowed to a walk just before she entered the Gate room and pasted a smile on her face. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Matthais were standing around at the base of the ramp chatting quietly. Jack was the first to notice her entrance. He merely glared in her direction. Daniel saw Jack's attention shift and he looked back over his shoulder and offered her a smile. Teal'c nodded as usual. Matthais was the first to move towards her.

"Samantha, thank you for coming to see me off."

"No problem Matthais. I'm sorry I almost missed it. I didn't mean to lose track of time."

"You are here now."

They walked back over to the others.

_Why is Jack glaring at me like that? Does he realize he's doing it? Does he know that everyone else can see it too?_

"Well Matty, it's been great getting know you. Thanks for all your help and I hope you were able to learn something from all of Carter's techno-babble."

"Samantha was a very patient teacher, Jack. Thank you both for this opportunity."

"We have a little something for you to take back with you."

Jack motioned to one of the airmen standing around the Gate room. The man brought out a metal box. Engraved on the top was Earth's gate address. Jack opened the box to show a battery powered radio.

"Carter's shown you how to use this?"

Matthais nodded.

"Good. If you ever need our help just dial the address on the box, then turn on radio and say hello. Someone here will answer. We will be sending a team through in a few days to help you set up a more complex defense system."

"Thank you again for all your help. As agreed your team will be able to bring back whatever technology they can salvage. Please feel free to return to visit us when you have the chance. I know Suzannah and the others would be glad to see you all again."

"I'll see it if we can work Judea into our vacation rotation after we get that little Jaffa problem of yours cleared up."

Sam had to smother her laughter as she watched Jack pal around with Matthais. It was good to see him enjoying himself. Jack must have heard her however, because he went from smiling at Matthais to once again glaring in her direction.

_I guess I'll be going with the avoidance strategy. I'll just stand here quietly and pretend I don't exist._

Walter dialed Judea from the control room. Matthais shook the guys' hands, hugged Sam and headed up the ramp. As the wormhole collapsed behind him everyone turned to exit the Gate room.

"Colonel Carter! I did not dismiss you."

Sam jerked to a halt besides Daniel and Teal'c.

_Shit! I guess avoidance is out!_

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"I believe there is something you've neglected to share with me. My office! NOW!"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Sam snapped a salute and headed off to Jack's office.

* * *

Jack

Jack was shaking with anger. His hand's clenching at his sides.

_How dare she take this over my head! I can't believe things were soo bad that she didn't feel she could discuss this with me! And she just came strolling in here like nothing was wrong! Breathe Jack. You still need to be able to talk to her civilly. No matter what, you are her commanding officer. You can't react like a jilted lover! You have no right to expect anything from her. Bullshit! Her transfer request should have gone through me. At least that way I could have been prepared. I could have done something._

"Jack?"

"Not now Daniel."

Jack barely managed to ground out his short response. Teal'c gave Jack a hard look.

"Whatever has happened I do not believe Colonel Carter intended to hurt you O'Neill."

Jack flinched at the blunt comment. It cut too close to the bone to be said so publicly. Jack took a deep breath, stretched his hands and turned to follow Sam to his office. He was just slow enough to catch Daniel's comment to Teal'c.

"Guess he found out that Sam went to General Hammond."

_The guys knew about this before I did! Carter! Samantha…how could you do this to me?_

oOo

Sam was standing at attention staring blankly at the wall behind his desk when he walked in. He looked her over slowly.

_God…I…how can she just stand there looking like nothing's going on. Crap! Time to put on the CO mask._

"Colonel Carter it seems that you neglected to inform me that you were requesting a transfer. It also seems that General Hammond and the President were surprised by my request because they assumed I knew."

Jack stopped talking to look her over again, hoping for a reaction of any kind. When none was forth coming he continued.

"I understand your request has already been approved so it is out of my hands. I would like to know, in an attempt to improve my command skills, why you felt the need to go over my head. I didn't realize things were so bad around here."

Sam remained silent.

_Oh for crying out loud!_

"Permission to speak freely Carter."

"Sir! Yes, Sir! I didn't talk to you sir because you were part of the reason for my request sir and I knew you'd try to talk me out of it sir."

"And the reason you never mentioned this problem to me before it became big enough to require a transfer, Colonel?"

"It's not something I'm allowed to talk about sir."

"Classified is it Carter?"

* * *

Sam

_Damn it Jack! Stop deliberately misunderstanding me. You know why I did it! I did it for us!_

"Carter?"

"No sir. It was personal sir."

_Come on Jack! Get with the program!_

"Well Colonel I guess I know where I rate. Enjoy your posting to Area 51. They're lucky to have you."

A little of Jack's rage seeped through, turning the last comment into more of a snarl.

"You report to your new post in two weeks. Dismissed Colonel!"

Sam shivered at the chill in his voice. She snapped a salute and headed for the door. At the door she turned back to look at him. His eyes were still angry but to her the fine trembling of his entire body indicated that there were more emotions he was desperately trying to keep under control. It gave her the courage to speak.

"Jack…I didn't want this to happen. Not like this."

She tossed the envelope containing her transfer letter at his desk.

"It was on my desk when we got back from Judea. By the time I realized what it was and what it meant you had already left for D.C.. Do what you want with it."

She turned and hurried from the room. She stumbled through the halls of the SGC unseeing at a near run. She collapsed in a corner of an elevator and nearly allowed her sobs to overtake her. She exited the elevator and headed off again. She was nearly to the infirmary before her rational mind reminded her that Janet wouldn't be there.

_Nobody's where they're supposed to be anymore. Jack said he'd always be here for me and he didn't even give me a chance._

Sam turned away and locked herself in the nearest women's bathroom.

* * *

Jack

Jack stared dumbly at the plain white envelope lying innocuously on his desk. It had landed right side up, so that he could see the Department of Homeworld Security's seal and her name but no address or post-mark. He reached out cautiously and picked it up slowly as if expecting it to come to life in his hands. Inside was a standard transfer approval letter giving the end date of Sam's current assignment and the date for her to report to her new position. It was signed by both the President and General Hammond and dated over two weeks ago.

_Shit! So she submitted her request before we left….she still didn't tell me about it. Stop kidding yourself Jack, she's right. You would have tried to talk her out of it. You wouldn't have wanted her to give this up. But could you have let someone else send her out? Could you really have given up being the one to watch her back for being the one she came home to? Jack, you haven't been the one watching her back on mission's for over a year. That's Teal'c and Daniel's job now…well it was. And what do you have to show for it? Nothing! You've never had her at home, and now you don't even have her at work._

Jack lifted the small note that had fallen out when he'd unfolded the official letter. This was a hand written note. Feeling slightly guilty Jack started to read.

"Sam,

If you'll allow me to abuse my honorary uncle and long time family friend privileges for a moment here. I've been expecting something like this for a long time now. Well, actually I was expecting to hear from Jack first, but still I did not receive your request with the surprise you might have expected. Congratulation on your new post. You could have done this job from day one. I wish you the best of luck with it and with Jack. And yes I realize you didn't mention him in your request, but give me some credit. I did have to watch you two together for seven years. May you be as happy as your father was the day you were born.

George"

_Shit! George how could you not have told me? If you'd just said something at any time through the years you could've saved us so much. God, I hope I'm not too late. Time to grovel again. I really am an ass!_

* * *

Daniel

"So Teal'c, what do you think all that was about?"

"I believe O'Neill was hurt that Colonel Carter did not speak to him about her transfer."

"Yeah, but she couldn't have talked to him about it, at least not about her real reason."

"True, but as we well know, your military's regulations can not actually dictate feelings. Nor can logic."

oOo

"All personnel to the Gate room. All personnel to the Gate room."

_I wonder what's going on now._

Daniel turned to look at Teal'c and shrugged. The two rose and headed off to answer the call.

oOo

A podium had been hastily erected on the gate ramp. Jack stood behind it in his dress blues. Daniel frowned worriedly at the nervousness plainly obvious on Jack's face. It was almost as disconcerting as the tear streaks visible on Sam's cheeks when she came to stand with him and Teal'c.

_What the Hell?_

When the Gate room had filled with all the SGC personnel who weren't off world or required to be at their posts Jack began to speak.

"I have two announcements to make regarding important personnel changes here at the SGC."

An expectant hush fell over the gathered crowed.

"Colonel Carter, please join me."

Sam moved from her position next to her teammates.

"I am sad but proud to announce that Colonel Carter has requested and been granted a transfer. She will begin her new position as the Head of Research out at Area 51 in a few weeks. Congratulations Colonel."

The Gate room erupted in applause. Jack let the applause roll for a few minutes before making shushing motions with his hands. Sam was blushing furiously. She started to step down off the ramp.

"Stay where you are Carter. I have one more announcement. I am also leaving the SGC. As soon as a suitable replacement can be found and briefed, hopefully within the next month, I will be taking over General Hammond's position as Head of Homeworld Security. It has been a pleasure to serve with you and I am confident that you will continue to give the SGC's next commander the same respect and dedication you have given me."

Once again applause filled the room. Several congratulatory shouts joined in. Again Jack waved the room to silence.

"Now if you'll excuse me there's something I need to do."

Jack stepped around the podium and up to Sam. He turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass Samantha. I hope you can forgive me."

Jack whispered just loud enough for Teal'c and Daniel to hear from the front row. They both grinned as Jack brushed a hand across her cheek and into her hair while his other slid her waist.

"I love you Carter."

Jack leaned in and kissed Sam, lightly at first and then with increasing passion. As her lips parted to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth Jack dipped Sam in a move reminiscent of the time loop kiss. This time however there were no interruptions, besides the catcalls from their friends and co-workers.

"Could we take this somewhere more private?"

Jack squeezed Sam quickly and began to lead her through the crowd. The hoots and hollers followed them out into the hall. Daniel's grin only widened as money began to change hands. Teal'c collected a large portion of it.

"Here Daniel Jackson, this money will be of little use to me where I am going."

"You too Teal'c?"

"Yes. I am sorry Daniel Jackson, but with both O'Neill and Colonel Carter leaving the SGC I believe it is time for me to refocus my efforts on helping to establish the Free Jaffa Council."

"I see. Well…we should get the team together one last time before everyone leaves."

"That is a good idea Daniel Jackson. I will talk to O'Neill later. For now I must go collect the rest of my winnings."

Daniel sighed as Teal'c walked away.

_So now what? I don't really want to stay here with the rest of SG1 gone. Maybe I should try the trip to Atlantis again. Maybe I'll actually get there this time._

oOo The End oOo

**

* * *

A/N 2: Cue Season 9 premier. After all, to paraphrase the show…There were reasons why Sam took the post. Okay people…time to push the little review button and send me some love, or hate, either way. I'm going to complain again as there were only two reviews on my last chapter. I can say that fewer reviews will give me less motivation to write my series on The Collective Years.**

Thanks for all the feedback you've given me throughout this little series. It was great to be so well received my first time out. I just hope anything I write from here on will live up to expectations.


End file.
